Under The Gun
by DekotaSkye
Summary: Aeryn learns to cook and John learns not to listen....


UNDER THE GUN.  
  
By: DekotaSkye  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters, the Jim Henson Company does, and.whoever else. I give credit to all the authors of books I might have read over the years that help teach me to tell a story. Just using the characters for a moment in fun and entertainment. Special thanks go out to Georgette for beta for me. Rated: G-shippy  
  
John watched Chiana as she explained once more how to measure the spice for the meal Aeryn was planning to make for him. Hugging closer to the wall just outside the doorway, so they couldn't detect him, he listened in on the historical moment. If either of the girls knew he was there he wouldn't be eating tonight or for several days after Aeryn got through with him.  
  
"Now you use a pinch of hissna'loz."  
  
"Hiss.what?"  
  
"It's what makes it spicy.just enough for John to like."  
  
"Okay, a pinch." Aeryn said, as she took out a deep red power in between her fingers and put into the boiling pot. "Now what else do I need to add?"  
  
"On the shelf above your head is Nuroot."  
  
Aeryn reached up and grabbed a small bronze container. Taking the lid off she stared down into the container. "What in the frell is this?"  
  
"Nuroot.why? Does it smell all right?" Chiana asked concerned.  
  
"I don't know.it." Aeryn reached down and took out, shriveled blackened form. "It looks like a body part gone bad."  
  
"It's the leg of a Nurooten. It adds the sour that John likes. You will only need to put one into the pot."  
  
Dropping it in, Aeryn stirred the contents. "Now what?"  
  
Chiana reached under the counter bringing up a clear container. "This is swan'nish."  
  
Aeryn reached in and took out a round green."Is that a head?"  
  
"Yes, Swan'nish is a bug. Why, it's fresh? It adds the sweetness John likes contrasting sweetness with the sourness."  
  
Dropping it into the pot Aeryn stirred once more.  
  
"Is there anything else I need to add?"  
  
"Only the pastrummy. You can add it in about fifty microts. That way the sauce will thicken. "  
  
Aeryn smiled as she continued to stir the contents. "John will not believe I cooked this for him."  
  
"He's going to be really surprise.I'll back you up if he doesn't believe you can cook one of his favorite dishes."  
  
John hadn't moved a muscle not believing what he had just heard. He held his breath as if waiting to see if Chiana would say. ' Add one eye-of-newt, a toad's-tail, and a pinch of ground batwing.'  
  
Leaning back against the wall he tried to keep his stomach contents down as the aroma floated out into the corridor. 'Yeah, this was why he never asked what was in the dishes he liked. Ignorance had been a blessing, until now.' Pushing away from the wall he walked to command pondering how he could get out of eating supper. Only Aeryn was cooking, and this was to be a surprise.god what a mess.  
  
D'Argo looked up from the console. "When is last meal going to be done?"  
  
John walked in not paying attention to what D'Argo had said-- his mind was in a twirl. What he was going to do? The thought of eating that dish after what he heard. He nearly jumped when D'Argo laid a hand on his shoulder in concern.  
  
"John, what's wrong?"  
  
"Ahh.Oh, D'Argo I didn't see you there."  
  
"What's wrong? Has Chiana burned another cooking pot?"  
  
"No, she's.ah.she's giving Aeryn a cooking lesson."  
  
"Really? Why?"  
  
"She wants to surprise me? I don't know. I didn't ask."  
  
Growing concerned over John's attitude. "Then what? Didn't Aeryn burn the meal?"  
  
"No." John looked at D'Argo. "Do you know what goes into Haganority Pastrummy?"  
  
"Yes, why?"  
  
John leaned onto the console turning a sickly-shade of green. "Bug heads.body parts.god I think I'm going to be sick."  
  
"John, it's one of your favorite dishes. I don't understand your problem. Is it because Aeryn is cooking?"  
  
Moaning John let his head drop onto the console. "Aeryn will kill me if I don't eat it."  
  
"John, is there something wrong with the meal?"  
  
"Yeah, I had to stay around to long.bad idea."  
  
"Then we'll just have to have Chiana cook something else if it's going to make everyone sick."  
  
John's head snapped up. "No, D. It's not for you or the others.ah.Aeryn is cooking this especially for me. You know candle-light dinner for two and the whole bit."  
  
An expression of understanding came over D'Argo's face, as he patted John on the shoulder. "You're just going to have to enjoy the meal as if it is your last."  
  
"My last? What does that mean?"  
  
"Well, you can enjoy freely or.Aeryn does carry a big gun."  
  
"Oh.man.how do I get into the situations?" He moaned.  
  
"Because you love her." D'Argo smiled as he walked away.  
  
Finis  
  
Challenge 


End file.
